Tears of a Scarlet Rose
by Inuyasha4ever1321
Summary: Im not quite sure were this story is going but basically Kagome is having a love dream about Inuyasha, and he finds out....
1. Kagome's Dream

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything inuyasha...yet.**

"Kagome." Kagome woke up to hear a familiar voice. "What do you want Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, eyes still closed and a little annoyed. "Kagome I need to talk to you before your family wakes up." He replied anxiously. She murered something and glanced at her clock. 4:35 am. "Okay, what?" she said sitting up now. "Kagome you are the best thing that has ever happened to..." Inuyasha started then collapsed on the floor. "inuyasha!" cried Kagome as she knelt to his side. She checked hi pulse. Nothing. She tried CPR... He woke up and kissed her hard. She returned the passionatly. POOF! Kagome woke suddenly, sunlight in her face, & drenched in sweat.

"Kagome! Breakfast is ready." her mom called from the kitchen. "Be there in a sec." she called back. Kagome got up, grabbed some clothes and a towel and headed for the shower. A few minutes later she went downstairs for breakfast. "Hurry up and eat already." called a very familiar voice behind her. "Inuyasha" she said as she turned around.She looked at him. _If only it wasn't a dream.Oh well, someday. _thought kagome. "Inuyasha im not going back today, I need to go to school." Kagome replied sweetly. She knew exactly wat he'ed say. "Ok." he said. "Huh? Aren't you going to give me soe long speech on how I need to go back with you?" asked Kagome. "Nope." he answered. "Why?"she asked again. "Because he knows its summer vacation dear. I told him." her mother answer. "Yea, I figured that you go to the school then come back and we could leave then." Inuyasha continued. "Well I'm going out anyway, I'll see you tomarrow." Kagome said, and with that she walked out of the house before he said anything.

_**Sorry this chappy is short a lot of them will be, this is my first online story + it started out on paper.**_

_**Love Always Heather**_


	2. Party at the Bar

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha**_

_I wonder if I should have left like that?_ thought Kagome. She walked down the streets of Japan looking for something to do, then she saw three familiar faces. Ayumi, Eri, & Yuka. "Hey guys!" she called as she ran to catch up to them. "Hey Kagome, are you feeling better?" asked Yuka. "Yea your grandpa said that you were so sick that he locked you in your room." said Eri. " You aren't still sick are you? I have a test next week that I just can't bear to miss." Ayumi chimed. "Chill out guys I'm fine, I was just getting out, you know fresh air..." replied Kagome.They all just looked at her for a while. "Sooo you wanna go to a bar and party, we're finally old enough" squealed Eri. "Yea!" Ayumi & Yuka said in unison. "Well I don't know..." Kagome started. "Please..." whined Yuka. "Yea you're always too sick to have fun, lets have some fun before you get sick again." Said Eri. " Oh...okay, but only for a little while." relpied Kagome. The girls suealed with joy.

_Why do you always make her run away from you, no matter what world your in you always do that._ thought Inuyasha. He was following her scent for a while but then gave up and went to her room to wait for her.

They went to the bar and had a few drinks. Kagome got really loose. "Hey Kagome go check out that guy over there." said Ayumi. "Sure!" Kagome replied with a giggle. So Kagome walked up to the bar & sat next to the guy. "Hey pretty lady, can i get you a drink?" asked the stranger. "Sure, can I have a _Bloody Mary_?" she asked the bartender. The bartender nodded and walked away to go make the drink. "So what's your name?" he asked. "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." she replied. "And where do you live asked again. "Higurashi shrine, where else?" she answered. "Oh." he said as he turned to walk away. Kagome finished her drink, and headed for the door. "Kagome! Kagome wait! You can't walk home like this, your waisted!" Yuka yelled. "Why don't I give us all a ride!" said Eri. " Thatn sounds like a good idea." said Ayumi. So they all walked, as Kagome stumbled, out the door and to Ayumi's mom car.

_Sorry that this chappie is short, but oh well my ideas come and go. Thank you to my reviewers:_

_**rplaniy:**__ Tnx for the review your the only one so far. I'lkl keep writing as long as the ideas keep coming._

_Untilll, next time, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm tired._


	3. After Effect

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

Inuyasha saw Kagome tumbling out of the car. She was stumbling on the sidewalk. Inuyasha waited for her friends to leave and then jumped from her bedroom window to help her in. "Here Kagome, let me help you in." said Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome! What's up?" came a voice from behind. Kagome turned around to see the guy from the bar. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"she said waving her arm in the air. "Come on Kagome, lets go inside." said Inuyasha trying to pull here in. "No Inuyasha. Sit!"said Kagome, and she walked away with the guy from the bar.

Inuyasha woke up the next morning, and figured that Kagome had already gone in. "Good morning Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" asked Kagomes mom in her chipper voice. "I thought that she already came in." he said. "No, she never came in. I thought that she was with you." she said. He shook his head. "Should I call the police?" she asked, and just as she did the phone rang.

"_Ugggghhhh. What happened last night?_"thought Kagome. "Where am I? This isn't my bed?" Kagome whispered to herself. "Morning beautiful." said a voice from behind. Kagome rolled over and found a stranger in the bed. It wasn't until now that she realized that she was only covered by the sheets in the bed."_Oh my god! What happened last night! Where are my clothes?_"thought Kagome. "Your clothes are in the bathroom and there is a robe next to the bed." he said, guessing her thoughts. Kagome nodded, got up quickly, put on the robe, and hurried to the bathroom. She got dressed, said goodbye and left the apartment. She decided to call her mom.

She let the phone ring three times before she picked up. "Hello, Higurashi shrine, Mrs.Higurashi speaking." said Kagomes mom. "Hey mom, it's me. I'm at...um...um...Eri's house, can you pick me up?' asked Kagome. "Why sure honey, why didn't you call last night?" asked Kagomes mom. "I forgot, love you, bye." said Kagome and hung before her mom could reply.

"She okay, she's at Eri's house." she told Inuyasha. He nodded. " I'm going to get ready to pick her up."

Kagome hung up the phone and decided to call Eri. "Hello, is Eri there?" asked Kagome. "Yes let me go get her Kagome." said Eri's mom. "Hello Kagome. What's up?" said Eri in the phone. "Hi, listen can you pick me up in five minutes, I'm on the corner of Lexington Ave. & Maine St.?" asked Kagome. "Hold on. Mom Can I borrow the car real quick? _Yes Dear, but be quick_ Okay. Yeah I can pick you up."said Eri. "Okay and Hurry!"said Kagome. Kagome hung up the phone and waited for Eri. Before long Eri was there, and right after Kagome got out of Eri's mom's car, her mom pulled up.

Later that night.

"Hey Kagome are you okay, you seem different?" asked Inuyasha, waiting on her bed. "Yep." Kagome said, but not as chipper as usual. "You seem upset."he said. "No Inuyasha I'm perfectly fine." said Kagome. _"I wish."_ she thought. "_I don't know what's going on with Kagome isn't being Kagome, maybe if I can catch her scent_." thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "_Oh my god! She's pregnant, my sweet Kagome is burdened with a child. It was probably that guy from last night, the one that took Kagome away. I bet he raped her! The poor thing. I wonder when she is going to tell me. When she does I'll be ready._" thought Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you okay? You look a little angry." asked Kagome. "Fine." he muttered. Kagome lay down in the bed. "Why don't you sleep with me in the bed tonight, you seemed trouble." she said. Inuyasha nodded. "Only of you want me too." he said. "I do."

_Tnx to my reviewers:_

_Brokenchaos: Srry, not much sitting, but oh well._

_Rpalaniy: Well here you go, chappie three._

_Long day at school so Im tired. I wrote like the first 5 paragraphs and then it was all deleted, so it's not as good as the original, but better then nothing. Enjoy, and until next time..._


	4. Shortest Chapter Ever

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha and I never will.**_

"Inuyasha." whispered Kagome. He growled and rolled over. "Inuyasha are you okay, you seem mad at me." she said. "Feh." he answered. Kagome sighed.

_**I know but chappie five is much longer.**_

_**Thnx to my reviewers:**_

_taralindria McEwen-yea well i never make the characters act the same._

_Keitii Manga-_


	5. We're Pregnant

_**Hey Guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while, I didn't mean to take so long. :( I'm so sorry, I'll try to be a bid faster.**_

Kagome woke up and stretched. "_He's asleep, I don't want to wake him._" she thought. She carefully slipped out of bed, grabbed some fresh clothes, and headed for the bathroom.___15 minutes later___"Awww. That felt good." she said aloud brushing her hair. "_I need to take a pregnancy test, I'll use one of mamma's emergency ones._" she thought. She took the test. "Oh no!Oh no oh no oh no! No no no no! I can't be!" cried Kagome as she stared at the positive on the test.** KNOCK KNOCK **"Kagome is everything alright dear?" came her mother's voice. "Uh, yea mom, be right out." Kagome called back.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha, wake up." Inuyasha woke up to her voice. He sat up. "Inuyasha I need to tell you something . . ." she started off. "Kagome I can't take it, your pregnant, I can smell it. If you don't believe take one of those fancy future tests, it's true." he yelled. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. "Ooh, don't cry." he whispered. "Inuyasha, I know, I did take a test." she choked out between sobs. She collapsed into is chest soaking the top of his kimono. "Ssh ssh, it's okay." he reassured her. "I don't don't know what I'm going to do. I mean what am I going to tell my family? My friends?" she asked. "Tell me one thing." he said. She nodded. "Did he rape you?" he asked. She shook her head no.

Kagome had slept the whole day previously. "Your still awake Inuyasha?" she asked groggily. He nodded. "Are you feeling okay Kagome?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm going to go tell mama now." she said. He nodded. "Will you... Will you come with me?" she asked. He nodded again.

"Mama, I need to tell you something." Kagome started. "What do you want dear?" her mother asked. "Um well, we're pregnant." she said. Her mother said nothing. Inuyasha shot her a look saying, "We're" pregnant.


	6. Explanations

_**Hey guys! I'm back and a lot faster this time. :0 I know , it's only been a week or so. But that's why you all love me. Well I won't keep you all waiting.**_

Kagome's mom was silent. Kagome just stood there squeezing Inuyasha's hand. He just stared at Kagome's mom. Souta walks in. "Hey mom what's for dinner?" Souta asked. Kagome's mom regained her composure. "Ra-Ramon Souta, why don't you go play while I prepare dinner." said Kagome's mom. "Mom, are you going to be okay?" asked Kagome. She nodded. "I didn't want to scare you with this." Kagome continued. " It will be nice to have a new baby around the house. I'm just glad that it is Inuyasha's child. I know that we can trust, it's not like it was some random stranger from a bar or anything." explained her mom. "Right----Um, let's go upstairs Inuyasha." said Kagome.

_/They go upstairs to her room, and he sits her on the bed/_

"Okay, so what's the deal with lying to your mom?" asked Inuyasha. "Did you hear what she said. She trusts you, and well so do I." she said. He just stared at her. "Inuyasha, I want you to be the father, well as much of a father as you can be to my baby." she said. His expression softened. "I want to father this child to, but you couldn't have told me this before?" he said. "Inuyasha, I wanted to, but I didn't know how to say it. Kagome stood up and hugged him. She partly pulled apart. The faces were only centimeters apart...

**Thnx to my reviewers:**

_**Curshing on Inu: **_**What can I say, I'm not that good, but here is Chappie 6:)**

**Thank you all, for being faithful to my story no matter how slow I am, or how crappy I write, I try my best. You have no idea how great it is to see that there are new rewiews, plz keep reviewing.**

**No Flames Plz.**


	7. Interuption

Inuyasha pulled away and turned his head. Kagome grabbed his chin and turned his head back. She kissed him, as she had never kissed anyone before, and she loved it. Inuyasha eagerly returned the kiss never wanting it to stop. Then Kagome noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Souta, what do you want?" Kagome yelled. He just snickered and ran downstairs. "Well there goes that." said Inuyasha. "Not really." said Kagome, and it started all over again.

_/About an hour later/_

"I've dreamed of that moment over and over again." said Kagome, bot knowing that Inuyasha was just as awake as her. "You have?" he asked. She rolled over. "Your awake?" she asked. "Yea." "Yes I have dreamed of it so many times and in many different ways." she said. "So have I." he replied. "I didn't even know you dream, your so cold hearted sometimes." she said. "If I was cold hearted, I wouldn't be soft with you." he said. "Well I'm off to bed." she said. "_I hope mama doesn't catch us._" she thought.

_**Tnx to my reviewers:**_

_**Keitii Manga: Well here's more, srry that is is still short, but it's late on a school night, and my muse striked. Here you go, thnx for reviewing.**_


	8. If You Can Call It A Chapter

_**Heys, I'm back...**_

Kagome woke up. She tried to move, but two very strong arms wouldn't let her. Every time she moved he growled. It was like this for about an hour. She had been laying very still for 2 minutes when she felt his arms removing themselves from around her. She got up grabbed her clothes and went for a shower.

/10 minutes later/

"Where do you think your going?" asked Inuyasha. "I need to go shopping."she said. "Why?" "I need some baby stuff and some maternitiy clothes." was all she said before she left.

She heard him behind her on her way down the streets. She stopped, and he ran into her. "Why'd ya stop?' he asked. "Lets cross the road." she said. "Why?" he saked not letting her move. She just pointed dead a head. "There's the father." Inuiyasha growled and started moving forward. "INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" "what was that for?" he asked. "You don't need to kill him, it's not even his fault, he doesn't even know." "I don't care, I'm gonna kill him!"Inuyasha screamed. "Quiet down, people are starting to stay." she whispered. "Hey Kagome, is that you?" came a familiar voice.

_**Tnx to my reviewers:**_

_Keitii Manga__**: ur welcome.**_

_**Srry everyone! 0 Huge writters block, I still have it write now, but I figured that I should just come up woth something and post it. Oh-Well. Tnx for being loyal, at least.**_


	9. Shopping and Intimacy

**Heyz I'm back again, yah!! Here we go!**

"Hey Kagome! It's me, the dude from the other night.How are you?I was thinking that we could hook up again." "Um, Hi. I don;t think that is such a good idea."said Kagome. "Why not?" "Because I'm taken." said Kagome as she glanced across the street to Inuyasha holding back the urge to run over and comfort him. "So, lets go anyway, I'll grab you 'round seven." He said pressing himself against her. She pushed him back, "I don;t think so, next I will ever want to see you is when I'm collecting child support." she said and with that she walked across the street.

"Kagome are you okay, did he hurt you?"asked Inuasha. "Fine." she said cheerily.

* * *

* * *

_5 months along_

Inuyasha was looking at clothing while Kagome was in the changing room, he kept bringing her clothes. _I wonder what this Lingerie thingy is, it looks cute._ "I found another one Kagome!" he said. "Mmm'kay." Inuyasha handed her pink lacy piece of lingerie along with a couple others. "Um Inuyasha, oh nevermind. How does this look?" she asked. She came out wearing a light blue dress that seduces him with cleavage of her breasts but showed him pure beauty by accenting her enormus belly.

He just wanted to entice her with talk of occuping that dressing room, but he knew better.

They came home with enough bags to last the rest of the pregnancy. "There I just put away the last bag Inuyasha.What do you want to do now?" she asked. Inuyasha just smiled. He got up and pulled off the yellow and black loose top she was wearing. Kagome pulled off the top to his kimono. He pulled down the skirt she was wearing. She pulled of the bottom of his kimono leaving him completely naked. He unclipped her bra, pulled down her silk panties.

* * *

Warning material may not be suitiable for children under the age of _thirteen_ for _**sexual**_ content,

--

* * *

I know you will all read it anyway but it is my duty to tell you all anyway. I did my job.

* * *

He layed her down on the bed and spread her legs open tenderly, just seeing her naked was enough to make him stiff. He penetrated her slowly,being slow and careful not to hurt the baby. He listened to her moan, it made him shudder, he gained speed easing in faster and faster hearing her yell. Now he is close to climax himself moaning and calling her name. Yelling and shouting continued with more fire and passion. Then suddenly Kagome pulled Inuyasha's ear to her mouth and said something that he had never heard her say before, even though they done this many times, he has never heard her say this.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I Love You!" Kagome breathed.

Well there you all go, hope you enjoy.

Reviewer Acknowledgments:

InuYasha and Kagome fan lov... :Srry not dead yet, but he'll be back.

Hanyou Heritage : Srry not Inu's but there is always cough the cough next coughkid

**COUGH **

**Smiles**


	10. Love and Milk

_**Hello!! I'm back!! Sooner this time. YAH!! :D**_

_**But enough about me, you want more of my story right?**_

_**Here it is: : :**_

_**Now!**_

Inuyasha stopped and stared at her. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. "What did you just say?" he asked her back. "The one thing I've been wanting to tell for a long time now, I just haven't had the courage until the now." she answered. I just wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close, but her belly got in the way, so he laid down next to her, and whispered in her ear, "I have also loved you. I always have and always will." He wrapped his arms around the top half of her body. Now neither of them new that Kagome was lactating, so when a squirt of milk that flew right passed his head they were both surprised.

"What the hell was that?" he asked straing at the milk dripping down the wall. "I don't know, I'll go ask momma." replied Kagome. She got up and wrapped her robe around herself, and left the room.

SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE

"Momma, um something is dripping from my boobs." said Kagome walking into the kitchen. Her mom turned from the sink where she was doing the dishes. "Where exactly on your breast deary?" her mom asked. "My nipples." she answered. "Momma what are nipples?" Souta asked sheepishly. "Part of a women's breast, and the tops on bottles. Now go to bed Souta it's way past your bedroom." said their mother, she continues, "Sweetie that's milk for the baby, I told you, at frst the baby drinks from your breasts, your body is now ready for feeding your baby. Remember those pads we bought last week? The ones for your breasts, you need to start wearing those in your bras now. Is that all honey?" "Yes that's all momma. Thank you."

Kagome goe back upstairs and joins inuyasha in bed and fall right to sleep.

Kagome wakes up chained to a bed, and is very uncomforatable. She want to get up but can't.

"Morning beautiful." came a ruff voice.

"Um, why and I tied to the bed and who are you?"

"Nothing that need concern you."

"Can I please get up?"

"No, now shut up!"

"Please" she said in almost a whisper.

"Why?!"

"Well first my back really hur..." she started.

"Is that all you wench?! ?! ?!"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I also have to pee real bad." she said in almost a whisper again.

He sighed.

_**Now 2 my reviewers: : :**_

**phoebe4448 :Here is some more. : P**

**Diamond369 :It is quite possible, I am very open to lots of options, once I actually get to writing.**

_**I hope I wright soon. Insperation I'm waiting. Please R&R ; P**_


	11. Love A New

**Hey guys, I'm back…srry I took so long, life has been confusing, custody battle and what not. But I'm back so enjoy. ******

"Alright, get up." He said after untying her hands from the bed. Kagome got up, "Where is the bathroom?" she asked. "Follow me." They walked across the room to three doors. They walked into the one all of the way on the right.

"Would you mind standing outside?" she asked. "Can't do that." "Why not? You've searched my body I'm sure, I have no means to try to escape." She said. "I've heard you're a smart girl." He said shutting the door behind him. "Could you not look?" "No."

Kagome pulled down her panties. Her bladder was full, she had no problem urinating, she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. She must have been unconscious for a while. She wiped and stood up. She bent down to pick up her underwear.

She couldn't reach them.

They must have fallen while she was going to the bathroom. She put her hand on her forehead. Then her panties were coming up on their own. She looked down and he was pulling them up for her, being mindful to look away. When she could reach them she finished pulling them up herself.

"Thank you." She said politely. "What did you say?" he asked shooting her a puzzling look. "I said thank you." "Your…your welcome." He said. Kagome washed her hands and they walked back out to the bed.

Kagome sat on the bed. "Please don't tie me up I won't go anywhere, I promise, I just want to be a little comfortable." She pleaded. "Alright. But you have to give me something in return." He said. "Okay. What do you want?" she asked. "What do you think I want?" he asked. "Sex."

"Well your willing to give anything to be comfortable won't you?" he asked. 'Switch bodies with me and you'll know why." She stated simply. "Well that's not what I want." He said. "Then what do you want?" she asked. "Stand up." She stood up. He walked over to her, and whispered in her ear. "A kiss."

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her long and passionate kiss. Kagome returned the kiss wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself into the embrace. He laid her down. Laying over her never breaking the kiss as if breaking the kiss would break a trance between them. Kagome pulled him down unto her.

He pulled down her panties, and unzipped his pants. He entered her, the kiss still not broken. She moaned into his lips and clutched him tighter, clawing at his back. Then she pushed him away. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I can't." she said. "Why can't you? Something with the baby?" he asked. "No." she replied. "Then what?" he asked her, still aware of the fact that he's half in her still. "I'm in love, I belong to someone else." She said. "I belonged to someone else as well." He said shoving himself deep inside of her. "But where we're going you learn to forget old love." He said. "Well if you want to be my new love in this place, you need to give me space." She said. He nodded, he had already came anyway.

**Hope you all enjoyed I'll update soon.**


	12. Help & The Lord

**Hey ya'll! Sorry, I was physically harmed recently, so things have been strange….but I found enough time to stop moping to write a chappie.**

He gave her a peck and got off her putting his penis away in the process. "Sorry." He muttered.

Kagome adjusted herself and then sat up. "Tell me about the girl you loved." She said.

"It's not much….I mean she was beautiful, and stuff but…" he started.

"Go on." She encouraged.

"Well, she was my lover, but we weren't allowed to be together. So we snuck away and eloped. Then we had a child, well were in the middle of having a child. Then we were kidnapped by the Lord around here. He told me that I must work if my child and wife were to live."

Kagome nodded.

"I worked but I fell ill. After I was well I started to work again…the Lord beckoned me to his room. So I went, and there was my 6 month pregnant wife in the room with him. He had me tied to a chair and made me watch him rape my wife and then kill my child. I screamed and yelled in the agony of watching it all. He told me to be still or else. I didn't listen. So he killed her."

Kagome noticed tears streaming down his face. "It'll be okay." She said reassuringly.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him in a comforting gesture.

"Where am I anyway?" she asked.

"In one of the many private places the Lord keeps to _take_ woman and kill them."

Kagome bit her lower lip. "Can you help me?" she asked.

"Can you handle being taken savagely for a few days?" he asked in return.

Kagome nodded.

"Then yes I can help you." He sighed. "The Lord wants you wet when he comes in, so I have to take. Will you let me or do I have to take it. I'd rather give it to you willingly."

"I can't take it. You'll just have to take it from me." She said.

"Guess I will."

He pushed her onto the bed, and stripped her panties away. He let himself out and thrust into her long, hard, and fast. Exactly one minute before eight o'clock he pulled out and tucked himself away. Then he tied her to the bed.

The Lord came in.

"She's all ready for you my Lord." He said.

"Perfect, now leave. Wait just outside the door." The Lord said.

He did as he was told.

The Lord let himself loose and quickly slipped inside, but he was big. So big that it hurt.

Kagome cried out when he entered her. She cried the whole time from the pain of having something so big within her. The Lord took his fill of her, and then bit down hard on her nipple. She bled from the top and bottom of her nipple. The Lord forced himself into her mouth. She gagged repeatedly but could not throw up because it was in the way.

When he stopped forcing oral he shoved it within her again, as soon as he left her mouth she turned her head over to the side and vomited long and hard.

After a few minutes the Lord left and the other male that has kept her company entered. He quickly untied her and apologized. "Let's get you cleaned up when you can move again." He said.

**There you go guys. To my reviewers:**

**phoebe4448****: **_**I hope this helps : )**_

**& everyone, after the physical harm I've endured please just, pray for me….I am really hurt.**


	13. Saviors with Complications

**Heys all, I'm back again.**

Kagome just sat there crying, she didn't know that it could hurt so much. She lay there while the stranger just watched.

He wanted to help her but, he didn't quite know how, it had been such a long time ago when he was comforting his own wife, with child. He put his arm around her and got her dressed for her, and then he just held her.

8:15

Inuyasha woke up and Kagome was gone, but her scent was still fresh. He followed it, it was chilly out. Well of course chilly it was an early April morning. He followed her scent to an old abandoned warehouse.

Her scent was stronger here. It was about 7 in the morning. He started peering into the windows. About the third or fourth window he saw some guy tying up his Kagome, and pull down her panties. He was about to burst through the window when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Inuyasha what are you doing, thank God I found you."

Inuyasha whipped around, and saw Sango standing there. In present day Japan.

"How the Hell did you get here?" Inuyasha asked

""Naraku" they said in unison.

"There was a major breakthrough while you two were here. Naraku came to Kaede's village while you guys were out, we actually defended the village and gained some shards, but I fell through the worm hole with a few pieces of the shards and ended up at Kagome's house." Sango explained.

"Well Kagome is in there and you don't wanna know what's happening to her, but you have to help me get her out."

It's about 8 now.

"I just wish Inuyasha were here right now. Inuyasha and all of my friends." Sobbed Kagome.

"Is that his name?" asked the guy. Kagome nodded.

"What's yours?" she asked.

"Hiroshi" She looked up into his eyes. "Thank you Hiroshi." She said simply. Just then the window to their right broke open, and in the mess of broken glass was none other than……..Sango!

"Sango, what are you doing here, I mean, how on the earth…."

"Hush Kagome, we're getting you out of here."

"We're?"

"Inuyasha through me through the window. How else do you think I would have gotten through?"

"Sango I'm so…….Fuck."

"What is it Kagome? The baby?"

Kagome nodded and held her stomach.

"Let's get her out of here, I'll help you." Said the guy who kept her company.

He started toward Kagome but Inuyasha stepped between them.

"I don't think so you bastard, I saw what you did to my Kagome."

"Inuyahsa I know what you think but it's okay, just get me to the hospital…please." Cried Kagome.

Inuyasha heart sunk as he heard how much pain Kagome was suffering through, he only hoped that she didn't have to suffer this much when she gave birth. "Feh." Was all he had left to say to the man standing next to his Kagome. He picked her up and started to run…jumped out the window and set her down.

Then Inuyasha jumped back inside and helped Sango out. Then he stood there.

"Sit."

"Alright, alright, I'll go back and get him." While Inuyasha went back in to get Hiroshi Sango summoned a cab.

Everyone got in, well almost…."Don't you dare think your getting…." "Si….." "Fine, get in."

"Where you going people???"

"Where the hell do you think? The hospital."

"Sorry"

**Hello Everyone….where is everyone, I be gettings no reviews, did you all die or something????? Come on!**


	14. Escape

**Lookies I'm backs again. But you don't care about that you want to read.**

They all sat in the car anxiously waiting to get to the hospital. They still had a long ride to go when the cabbie stopped due to a traffic jam. "Shit! Look lady I don't know what you want me to do, it's all blocked up." Said the cabbie. "Drive around it!" she yelled out of breath at him. "Okay." He said making a U-turn and he attempted to go around the traffic. They were five minutes away, the contractions were five seconds. Kagome screamed in agony.

_I wish she didn't have to be in so much pain. Or I simply wish that I could bear it for her. I love her so much and there is nothing I can do to stop her hurting. I suppose this is all normal and stuff, but she really sounds like she is suffering I really wish I could help._ Thought Inuyasha.

They got to the hospital and everyone except Inuyasha waited outside in the waiting room.

Inuyasha watched as a little blood covered human left Kagome's body. He watched all of the goo, and grossness that went along with it, but he never thought of it as a gross ordeal. He thought it was rather amazing how something so small and adorable could ever come out of, well you know. Inuyasha blushed at the thought.

Once Kagome was done she held the child for maybe two seconds before the baby was taken away to be cleaned. Inuyasha grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. "What a miracle" she said. "Yea. Yea it was." Inuyasha agreed. Kagome fell asleep instantly and looked so peaceful as she did it.

The doctors came in and gave Inuyasha the baby. Inuyasha started to cry and sing softly to the sweet child that he now knew would be his own, even if it was born of the bastard from the bar. Inuyasha fell in love for the second time.

**I know it's a little short for a chappie, but it's very heartfelt.**


	15. Surviving With Baby

**Hellos, I wants muh reviews.**

Inuyasha couldn't hold the baby for long. Since Kagome was only five months along the baby would most likely die, and had to be kept in an incubater. For two months bot Kagome and the baby were in the hospital.

Inuyasha stayed by Kagome until she fell asleep, then he would go watch the baby.

Kagome woke up and that guy, Hiroshi was sitting there by her side.

"Hello." She said. "Hello." He answered. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm visiting you. I met your mom, one heck of a gal."he said. He had softened up since she had first met him. "Yea, she is."

As if on que her mother walked in. "Dear I have something to tell you." Her mother said. "What is it mama?" "ME and Hiroshi are getting married."

Inuyasha watched as the baby's heart rate increased until the doctors shoved him out of the room to work on the baby. He started to cry.

**More reviews…I may have to hunt you all down…….With good time. ******


	16. He's back

_Sorry guys, a lot has been going on here in the real world but I'm back. _

Kagome awoke to Inuyasha sitting by her side. She rolled over to face him. She didn't hurt too much but she felt very week.

"Kagome, they're working on the baby." He whispered. Kagome jumped up and tried to get off the bed. Inuyasha pushed her back down. "It's okay sweetie, we can't see the baby yet."

"Is the baby okay? Oh God the baby's dying isn't it?" She asked clutching her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"It'll be okay, I'm sure."

"What'll be okay?" Came an all too familiar voice.

"Get out, I do not want to see you, you did this to me." Kagome screamed at him, then whispered, "I don't even know your name."

"My name in Ken'ichi. Please I want to help. I tried to be part of your life earlier but you simply wouldn't have it." He took a step into the room.

"You heard her she said leave!" Inuyasha growled.

"No Inuyasha, just please…"

"No he's done enough, go!"

"She said she doesn't want me gone so just deal with it." He said as calmly as he could manage.

"Inuyasha just get out, both of you, I don't want to see either of you. Just get out." Kagome yelled. A nurse came in.

"What is all this fuss?" The plump darker lady asked.

"I just want to be left alone." Kagome said.

"Alright you heard her boys, get on and go." The nurse hustled them out.


End file.
